¿Porque lo hiciste?
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: El la ama, tanto como a su propia vida, pero, porque lo hiso? en que fallo? el penso que ella lo amaba.


_**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

Son las 10 de la noche, y en un baño blanco y con varios adornos de flores en todos lados, se encontraba tirado un chico de aparentes 15 años, con unos pantalones azules y su sueter azul, estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su cabeza.

Porque… Porque lo hiciste?, yo te amo, siempre pensé que éramos felices, pensé que me amabas, pensé… -varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- porque…

-FlashBack-

En un pasillo de la preparatoria lleno de casilleros, caminaba el chico anteriormente nombrado, y una chica que aparenta la misma edad, de cabello café demasiado largo, de piel morena, con una falda de color azul y la camisa de su preparatoria.

X, entonces si quedaremos con todos en mi casa a las 8:00? – menciono con un tono alegre la chica –

Si Shauna, le diré a Serena y llegaremos temprano – con un tono reiterativo le respondió- después de todo hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todos juntos, será una buena fiesta,

Exacto, le diré a Trovato que prepare todo, para que termine rápido.

Wuua Trovato – menciono con un tono de burla – pero si él no le gustan esas osas de preparar.

Lo obligare, soy su novia y debe ayudarme, después de todo nunca le pido nada.

Nada?, me ha dicho que lo traes casi como obrero de un lado para otro.

Como sea, igual él quiso que fuera su novia – fingió un poco de enojo y cruzo los brazos- y por cierto, necesitare que me ayudes con Benito, el pobre chico aun no consigue novia, me da algo de pena por el

Benito, no creo que deberíamos meternos, el chico tiene carisma y es muy buena persona, seguro que más de una chica debe estar enamorada de él, además es un bailador.

Si pero recuerda que la mayoría de chicas de esta preparatoria son muy malas, y lo despriesan mucho, solo por su apariencia física.

Las mayoría de las chicas son así, pero pienso que el encontrara la indicada – simplemente le sonrió para calmarla – bueno tengo que ir al salón de Y, nos vemos en la noche.

Claro, yo iré por Trovato, y él le dirá a Benito, nos vemos luego – se despidió Shauna corriendo hacia un pasillo de la derecha –

X se dirigió por la izquierda, hacia el salón 3.-D donde se encontraba Y, abrió la puerta y pudo encontra Benito hablando junto a la ventana…

- Pausa del FlashBack –

¡X!, Sal de ahí – se escuchó la voz de Shauna, quien gritaba y golpeaba la puerta del baño donde el chico se encontraba- por favor, podemos arreglar esto.

¡No podemos resolver nada! – Menciono en voz baja X- está muy claro todo, yo estoy de más aquí.

¡Por favor sal, somos amigos todos, debemos resolver esto!

Resolver… está todo muy claro – apretando sus puños y comenzando a sollozar.

- Continuación de FlashBack-

Y, Benito, que hacen?

Ah nada - se levantó Y un poco nerviosa – Benito vino a pedirme los apuntes de Biología.

Si, ese maestro dicta muy rápido y no alcance a escribir nada – menciono Benito un poco más calmado- además mi pluma se perdió.

Dímelo a mí – entro X y lo saludo chocándola – yo pierdo las plumas más rápido que un Jolteon usando Ataque rápido.

Lo sé, ese maestro cree que somos Ninjask para escribir jajá

Si, bueno – Se volteo a ver a Y sonriéndole – vámonos que se hace tarde.

Si claro – tomo su bolso y su cuaderno- vámonos.

Adiós Benito, y Shauna está organizando una fiesta para nosotros 5 – se dirigió X a Benito- para que estés atento.

Una fiesta, estaré encantado de ir, para probar mis nuevos pasos.

Estoy seguros que estarán geniales amigo – golpeando levemente su hombro- nos vemos luego.

Entonces X tomo de la man se fueron caminando hacia la salida de la preparatoria dejando a Benito en el salón.

Entonces Shauna hará una fiesta? – le mencion cuando recién salían de la prepa-

Así es, dice que hace mucho que no nos juntamos, como en la secundaria.

Si, en la secundaria éramos más unidos, siempre estábamos de un lado para otro, pero entrando a la prepa nos separaron de clases.

Si, Shauna y yo nos fuimos al 3.-A, tú y Benito al D y Trovato al B, luego – detuv se acercó más a ella – Shauna se enamoró de Trovato, aunque parece que quería un esclavo – mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos-

Si pero ella igual lo quiere.

Si y – Lentamente acerco sus labios con los de Y y la beso de una forma tan tierna que ambos se ruborizaron mucho y después de 7 segundos separaron sus labios- y tú y yo nos declaramos en uno al otro.

Si – algo nervioso- fue casi una semana después que ellos.

Llegamos tarde pero seguro, - le sonrió y jalo levemente sus mejillas – te amo Y

Y yo a ti X

Entonces ambos chicos se separaron y siguieron su camino hacia sus casa.

-Pausa del FlashBack-

X… por favor abre – la voz de Y irrumpió los gritos de Shauna tocando la puerta, a lo que X solo reacciono con un silencio abrumador , mientras en sus manos apretaba una hoja para afeitar que le había cortado las manos y comenzaba a sangrar –

Para que, para que me vuelvas a lastimar – respondió X enojado – no es suficiente ya con lo que me has hecho.

Por favor… - entonces logro abrir la puerta gracias a que Shauna encontró la llave, y lentamente Y entro – yo no quiero… lastimarte.

Ya lo hiciste – se levantó y un poco de sangre brotaba de la herida que tenía y caía al suelo- vete y déjame.

¡X, deja esa cosa! – Asuntándose por ver su mano ensangrentada- no hagas nada estúpido.

Apenas te preocupas por mí! – Respondió- no te importo lastimarme de la peor manera, y te preocupas por esto…

Escúchame, no pretendí que las cosas terminaran así.

Y como pretendías que terminaran?, que todo fuera color de rosa mientras mi novia… - se contuvo demasiado y empezó a llorar más- dime, en que falle, que hice que te molesto…

No fuiste tú, fui yo, pasaron cosas.

No me vengas con estupideces – le interrumpió furiosos- dime la maldita verdad

Es que…

DIMELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – grito X furioso-

NO FUISTE LO QUE ESPERABA – le respondió sollozando –

No fui lo que esperabas… entonces que esperabas de mí.

YO SOLO QUERIA UN CHICO QUE FUERA DETALLISTA CONMIGO, QUE FUERA MUCHO MAS CABALLEROSO, Y ME RESPETARA…

Pero, si yo siempre fui así – se acercó-

No lo fuiste – le respondió molesta- siempre te burlabas de mis gustos, nunca era tan siquiera de que me dieras una flor, y siempre me dejabas al último…

Entonces X pudo sentir como el mundo se le venía abajo, la mayor parte de esas cosas eran ciertas.

Y EL, ME HACE SENTIR ESPECIAL, AMADA, COMPRENDIDA

Comprendida… - X bajo la cabeza- yo siempre te comprendí, cuando te pasaba algo yo lo comprendía, incluso el que casi no eras cariñosa conmigo, tú fuiste la que me comprendías a mi…

Entonces una lagrima de deslizo por la cara de Y.

Puede ser, pero, por favor, perdóname…

- Continuación de FlashBack –

Ya eran las 9 y media de la noche, y en la casa de Shauna se celebraba algo muy particular, se encontraban los 5 amigos jugando en una consola, Shauna jugaba junto a Trovato y X, Y se encontraba viendo los juegos y Benito se encontraba comiendo papas, el ambiente era muy jovial.

Ya verás X, te hare añicos – Mencionaba Trovato quien jugaba un juego de peleas y golpeaba al personaje de X-

No a menos que te haga un combo – lanzando una combinación de botones y noqueando a su jugador – ja te vencí.

A menos que la novia del mejor jugador lo venge – su personaje llego por atrás y le proporciono un combo asesino dejándolo fuera de combate – Si la maestra Shauna gana el juego – levantando las manos –

Ah no es justo –respondió X bajando el control- en equipo no vale.

Igual tú y Y me ganaron la ronda anterior, así que es un empate.

Entonces todos se echaron a reír.

Oye Shauna – interrumpiendo un poco Y – puedo ir a tu habitación.

Si claro, esta al fondo a la derecha.

Entonces Y se fue al cuarto de Shauna y los 3 amigos volvieron a jugar, después de al menos 10 minutos, Benito desapareció pero no lo notaron.

Ganeee de nuevo – grito Shauna- Nadie puede contra mi jajaja

Es tu control – respondió X- mi control es mejor y es más adaptado a mí.

Oh será que no puedes contra ella – Menciono Trovato –

Ahí mi amor – abrazando Shauna a Trovato – eres re lindo.

Entonces ambos se besaron y X se percató que Y no había regresado.

Oigan Y no ha regresado.- menciono X-

Si ni Benito –respondió Shauna- tal vez Giratina se los comió.

No le causaría agruras, iré a buscar a Y, para que no se la coman.

Entonces X se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Shauna, pero escucho unos extraños ruidos, y entonces entro.

Y no te comió Girati… - abriendo la puerta-

X encontró a Y, sentada sobre Benito, con sus brazos abrazando su cuello, besándolo y el abrazándola igual, ambos semi-desnudos, a lo que reaccionaron parándose

Y, que está pasando…

X – muy asustada y nerviosa- esto no es lo que

X no fue su culpa yo…

Benito no termino de hablar y X se abalanzó contra el tirándolo al piso y golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara.

¡X! déjalo – grito Y asustada y Shauna y Trovato corrieron en la ayuda de Benito y los separaron-

Tu maldito imbécil, tú que te haces llamar mi amigo, como te atreviste…

Deja a Benito, el no tuvo nada que ver en esto – le respondió Y-

Entonces X logro zafarse de Trovato y Shauna y corrió a encerrarse en el baño.

TROVATO –le grito Shauna- ve a al centro pokemon y trae algo para Benito.

Trovato rápidamente corrió y Shauna ayudo un poco a Benito y fue a ver a X quien se encontraba encerrado en el baño-

-Fin del FlashBack-

No hay nada que perdonar… - menciono X- no sirvo para mantener a la mujer que amo a mi lado…

Entonces X tom la empujo hacia afuera y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

No sirvo para estar con la mujer que amo, no sirvo para nada…

Lentamente, tomo la cuchilla y se cortó el brazo, saliendo mucha sangre de él y se tiro al suelo, llorando.

De inmediato entraron Shauna, Trovato e Y que al verlo gritaron y Trovato corrió al centro pokemon.

X había decidido acabar con su vida, no valía la pena seguir si no podía conservar a la chica que amaba, además de que, era el que sobraba con sus amigos.

Empezó a ver todo borroso, oyendo los gritos de sus amigos, que lentamente se fueron desvaneciendose hasta el silencio absoluto…

**Hola Amigos lectores, espero esten teniendo un buen dia, tarde o noche, les traigo un One-Shot ( no se si es demasiado largo para ser considerado como tal) esta idea se me ocurrio cuando lei el manga de Pokemo jajaja, espero que les guste, pueden dejar sus reviews con apoyos, sugerencias, recomendaciones oh mentadas de madre, todo sirve jajaja, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
